The Leaf's Streaky!
by princessbinas
Summary: Streaky the Supercat gets 'a little' excited when told to dismantle Mechanikat's newest s invention but is teleported to the Hidden leaf Village. How will this super powered feline shake the Ninja World? Teen to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Binas:** This is the first _Krypto the Superdog _and Naruto crossover! I'm gonna take advantage of it! I thought someone else would come up with this but I was wrong! Yes it's another 'Naruto gets a pet' story. This one is gonna cause a lot of problems...

Streaky has one of those translators/communicators with him so this should have some interesting conversations.

This is also after "Andrea Finds Out" and before the Genin Exam. This will have some changes in events due to no transcripts existing.

Streaky will also break some hero rules due to Krypto not being around to keep him in line. You've seen what Streaky does when he gets his powers for the first time and he told his cousin his identity.

NOTE: This is more or less of a plot bunny so, don't blame me if it's short lived or something.

* * *

**_Legend:_**

""Streaky talking""

'_Anything that has a brain thinking_'

"Any being capable of language like a human talking"

"**Kurama**"

* * *

""You've done it this time, Streaky... Next time don't, and I mean don't, get into Mechanikat's inventions especially before you know what they do..."", Streaky said looking seriously annoyed.

The orange with yellow lightning bolt birthmarks, blue cape wearing feline was sitting in the rain under a piece of cardboard. He hated the rain so much because to him, it was like the sky giving him his most hated events... bath time.

"There he is! Stop that kid!"

""Huh?"", Streaky asked, ""Who on Earth wants to chase a kid in the darn rain?! Are they out of their minds?!""

Streaky used his cape to cover himself from the rain and saw a kid in a 'come and kill me' orange track suit and blue googles laughing as he carried a bag away.

"You guys can't catch me! I'm better than you guys!", The kid shouted why giving a foxy smirk.

""Ugh... Again?! Why must the super hero business never stop calling for attention?! I'd rather have a fish! Well this does beat bath time..."", Streaky whined and chased after the kid.

'_Aren't kids suppose to stay out of trouble?_', Streaky thought to himself as he started flying after the kid.

Streaky then pounced on the kid, knocking him over.

"Stupid cat! Can't you and your species leave me alone?! I'm trying to pull a prank on the village here!", The kid yelled and threw Streaky into a tree.

""That kid is something..."", Streaky muttered before flying after the kid again.

"Stop you demon brat!"

Streaky heard this coming from the second person chasing the kid.

""Demon!? Okay, even I know that's a little excessive..."", Streaky said and flew after the kid again.

The people chasing the kid eventually gave up after tiring out from chasing the kid all over the village for six hours straight with no breaks. Soon after, Streaky pounced on the kid again, but this time a little communicator fell from his new collar that Andrea got him. The kid looked very irritated until he spotted the weird device.

"Huh? What's this thingy? Looks like the head set that the Jonin wear.", The kid said and put the communicator in his ear, "What does it do? Make me hear ramen cook?"

""Kid, you are such an idiot!"", Streaky said face palming, ""It allows you to talk to me!""

The kid yelped a bit before backing up a bit.

"IT'S A TALKING CAT!", The kid screamed, "CAT'S CAN'T TALK!"

Streaky sweat dropped giving the kid a very annoyed look.

""Stop screaming for one second! You are hurting my ears!"", Streaky yelled.

"What do you want with me?", The kid asked.

""I saw you being chased by the police! So I thought you were a bad guy in need of a lesson so I pounce on you!"", Streaky said.

"I'm not a bad guy! And those were the ANBU Black Ops. They chase me for no reason or when I pull a prank. Like painting their head quarters my favorite color...", The kid said and pointed to the orange building.

""Okay... That's beyond the pranks I know... But seriously, kid what are you doing out here in the rain?!"", Streaky said.

"How can I pull the prank from my apartment?", The kid asked.

""Don't you have any parents to teach you any better?!"", Streaky asked really wondering what the kid was learning.

"I'm an orphan. I live in my own house! I'm that awesome!", The kid said getting cocky.

""Dude! You live on your own?! Who on Earth does that!? Hello!"", Streaky said.

"It's not that bad. I have no one to tell me what to do!", The kid said snickering at all of the naughty things he has done.

""That's it kid, your going home."", Streaky said flying up into the air and picking up the kid by the collar of his jacket and flew away.

"WAH AAHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!", The kid screamed flailing around.

""Don't say that! I said that to a super flea once and the result was disastrous..."", Streaky said.

* * *

_One bumpy flight home later..._

""This place is a dump! My kind of place!"", Streaky said diving into the dirty underwear, ""Every outside cat's dream...""

"So do you have a name or do I have to give you one?", The kid asked.

""Oh! My name's Streaky! But my alter ego is Supercat."", Streaky said, ""Now where's the fish?""

"My name's Naruto. I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!", The kid said.

""As in the fish cake? That's got to be embarrassing!"", Streaky said laughing as he fell into the dirty underwear.

"IT MEANS MAELSTROM!", Naruto yelled at Streaky, scaring him out of the underwear pile.

""Sheesh Naruto! Don't be so loud!"", Streaky said digging his paw into his ear.

"Sorry Streaky.", Naruto said looking at Streaky who was now stretching.

""That's okay... Cats have nine lives, no big deal..."", Streaky said before taking a nap.

* * *

_Next day..._

"Okay class, can you show me what the Transformation Jutsu does?", Iruka asked.

Just before any student could raise their hand, Naruto was dragged in with Streaky by a Jonin.

"I said I was sorry!", Naruto shouted, "I didn't mean to!"

"Tough luck demon kid.", The Jonin said kicking Naruto in the knee.

Streaky hissed at the Jonin as said ninja walked away.

""The nerve of some people..."", Streaky said.

"Naruto, where were you? Nevermind. Since you are here, can you demonstrate the Transformation Jutsu?", Iruka asked.

'_What's that?_', Streaky thought.

"Oh that's easy... In fact here's one I have been working on in my spare time!", Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"It better be better than the time you tried to turn into the Hokage!", One student said causing the class to laugh.

"It was a joke okay!", Naruto shouted and formed a hand seal, "SEXY JUTSU!"

There stood in a thin mist, a naked teenage female version of Naruto.

"Why are you guys staring at me?", The transformed Naruto asked before blowing a kiss.

Streaky went wide eyed before falling to the ground.

'_What kind of transformation is that?!_', Streaky thought.

Iruka and all of the male humans fainted with massive nosebleeds. Naruto transformed back and laughed at everyone. The females in the room were angry at Naruto.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Sakura shouted.

Sakura ran at Naruto to attack him. Before Sakura could, Streaky got in front of Sakura and used his tail to knock her back.

"Good boy Streaky!", Naruto said laughing at how Sakura landed on the table.

""She should see the look on her face!"", Streaky said.

"Stupid cat!", Sakura shouted before sitting down.

Everyone else stared in awe. Kiba was surprised Naruto was even capable of getting a pet like Streaky. Akamaru barked at Streaky.

""Oh ya? Well I'm sure your owner would cheer you on if you could do that with your tail!"", Streaky shouted at Akamaru, making Akamaru do a low growl and crawl into Kiba's jacket.

"That cat actually told you that? The nerve of that cat!", Kiba said.

""Oh so you can talk to him huh? New flash, I don't care! Naruto understands my needs as an outside cat... A nice dump and plenty of fish!"", Streaky said.

Akamaru growled from within Kiba's jacket making Kiba glare at Streaky.

"I would watch your mouth cat. Akamaru thinks you are worse than poorly made trap!", Kiba said.

""Like I care! I've got nine lives, so bring it!"", Streaky said.

"Calm down!", Iruka shouted making Streaky freeze in his tracks, "No one will be hurting anyone or someone else's pets. Naruto, you have detention for that stunt you pulled."

"Fine sensei... No body will be home for me.", Naruto said sitting down in his seat.

""Man the kids here hate you as well! At least the teacher is nice enough."", Streaky said.


	2. Enter: Streaky's Wild Day

**Binas:** Okay now we have caught up to the first episode. I can only find that transcript so don't kill me if I start getting over board too much on Streaky's personality. Streaky is kinda easy cause he reminds me a bit of my self. I don't like shower time but I get it over with, I can be a bit lazy but I still move around, and of course the flippant attitude is completely me.

* * *

**_Legend:_**

""Streaky talking""

'_Anything that has a brain thinking/Inner Sakura_'

"Any being capable of language like a human talking"

"**Kurama**"

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

""Are you trying to get yourself killed by those guys?!"", Streaky shouted looking at Naruto, who was holding a paint brush as he dipped it into some paint.

"Relax! I have defaced these geezers once and I can do it again! This time with paint! Believe it!", Naruto said smirking.

""What do you mean by 'this time'?"", Streaky asked confused.

* * *

_Flashbacks..._

1)

Naruto ran away from the monument with empty toilet paper rolls as the ANBU chased him.

2)

Naruto ran away as he wheeled a wagon behind him that was filled with clay. The ANBU were chasing him again.

3)

Naruto ran away again with empty jars of animal feces. The ANBU were chasing him again and were not holding back.

4)

Naruto ran away once more with a few empty jars of honey and a few empty bags of feathers. The mob of ANBU chasing him had grown to a full out mob and chased him again.

_Flashback over..._

* * *

""I'm not even gonna ask how you got those ideas..."", Streaky said a bit disturbed.

"HEY! YOU! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

They both looked down to see a few ANBU running up to them. Naruto picked up one bucket of paint and turned around to smack his backside with his other hand at the ANBU, infuriating them.

""By the looks of this mob, you are dead now!"", Streaky said.

Both ran as the ANBU chased Naruto yet again all over the village. Naruto laughed as he ran and hopped all over the village.

"Naruto, come back here! When I get my hands on you!", One ANBU shouted.

"You crossed the line this time Naruto!", another said.

""You should listen to them..."", Streaky said nervously.

Naruto kept on laughing.

"Ha ha! Give it up, You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do. Do ya? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me! Ha ha ha ha!", Naruto said.

Streaky frowned.

'_Does he ever listen? I guess not..._', Streaky thought.

Soon the two hide in an alley.

"Eh! Naruto hold on!"

"Ha ha ha. That was too easy.", Naruto said.

"Oh yeah Naruto!"

Naruto and Streaky screamed in surprise as they jumped into the air kicking and fall down.

"Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei? What're you doing here?", Naruto asked.

Streaky face pawed before sending a glare at Naruto.

"No, what're you doing here? You're suppose to be in class.", Iruka said.

Iruka tied up Naruto and dragged him back to class. Streaky followed from behind.

* * *

_In the class room..._

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again.", Iruka said.

"Hmph!", Naruto pouted.

"Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!", Iruka said.

"Aaaawwwww!"

""You've really made them mad now... I'd be careful at what I would do if I were you."", Streaky said seeing a bunch of glares.

"Sakura Haruno.", Iruka called out.

Sakura got up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, Sakura here! Let's do it. Transform!", Sakura said and transformed into Iruka.

"Transformed into me. Good.", Iruka said as Sakura changed back.

"Yes I did it!", Sakura said.

'_I kicked butt!_', Inner Sakura shouted.

""Nothing special... Who wants to turn into their teacher?"", Streaky asked.

"Next… Sasuke Uchiha.", Iruka said.

Sasuke got up and transformed perfectly into Iruka.

""When will these guys pull off a more interesting transformation? Naruto's version is starting to seem more interesting."", Streaky whined.

"Uh, good. Next Naruto Uzumaki.", Iruka said.

Naruto was now untied and in front of the class with his hands behind his head.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto.", Shikamaru said.

"We always pay for your screw-ups.", Ino shouted.

""Can't they be nice to the kid?!"", Streaky asked, ""I'd give up my last piece of fish if some of the kids would be nice to him!""

Streaky however did not notice Hinata was the only student being nice to Naruto.

"Like I care.", Naruto said with an attitude, "Transform!"

There stood, once more, the naked female teen Naruto looking ready to kiss someone.

Iruka flies back with a dumbfound look before having a nosebleed. Naruto laughed once turning back.

"Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my Sexy Jutsu!", Naruto said.

""You pulled that stunt off last week!"", Streaky shouted.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!", Iruka shouted at Naruto with tissue up his nose.

* * *

Naruto was scrubbing away the paint from the monument. Streaky was helping out too in his own way. Iruka was monitoring from above to make sure Naruto didn't skip his punishment again.

"This sucks. Loser.", Naruto muttered.

"Your not going home until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint.", Iruka said.

""This what happens when you pull off something bad. Justice always catches up to you."", Streaky said.

Naruto sent a 'shut up' look at Streaky.

"So what. It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!", Naruto said with an attitude.

"Naruto?", Iruka asked.

"What do ya want now sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Well, I was just thinking. Maybe after you've cleaned this all up, I can take you out for some ramen. The good stuff. What do ya think?", Iruka said.

"Haa, now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!", Naruto said speeding up.

""Just like my motivation! Except it's tuna, cat food, and fish for me!"", Streaky said happily.

* * *

_In the ramen shop..._

Streaky stared dumbfound at the ever growing stacks of bowls from a distance due to the 'no pets' rule.

"Naruto?", Iruka asked.

"Hmm?", Naruto asked with a mouthful.

"Why would you do that to the Hokage faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are don't you?", Iruka asked.

"*slurp* Course I do. *slurp* Everybody knows. They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the ninja champs. And the Fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine-tails fox. He was the most amazing.", Naruto said.

"Then why did you-", Iruka asked.

""Don't ask."", Streaky said.

"Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto, the next Hokage.", Naruto said pointing his chopsticks at Iruka, "A ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me! Believe it! Uh…by the way, I kinda wanna ask a little favor sensei."

Streaky face pawed again.

""I thought I never say it, but I miss Andrea and the baths she gave me..."", Streaky said.

"You want another bowl?", Iruka asked.

"Um um. Well…I wanna try on your headband. Come on, please!", Naruto said.

"Uh…oh this?", Iruka asked and touched his forehead protector, "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you've finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You've gotta pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so uncool!", Naruto whined.

""That's why I tried to tell you to practice instead of pranking. And yet you talk me into them!"", Streaky said gaining another 'shut up' look from Naruto.

"Ha ha. Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?", Iruka asked.

"Uuhhh…I want another bowl!", Naruto said nervously.

Both Iruka and Streaky laugh.

""That's how I would wing out of bath time now! Too bad it never worked for me!"", Streaky said.

* * *

_Next day in the classroom..._

""Well this better be interesting..."", Streaky said.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu.", Iruka said.

Naruto looked on in horror.

'_Ugh! That's my worst technique! Great! I'm never gonna pass!_', Naruto thought.

""So much for test anxiety."", Streaky commented.

Naruto throws a Kunai at Streaky. Streaky hissed in fright and glared at Naruto.

""Watch where you throw those! You could really hurt someone with them! Besides, who let's kids handle weapons?!"", Streaky yelled shaking his paw in the air.

* * *

_A few students later..._

Naruto nervously walked up to the front. Streaky was biting his claws.

'_Alright, get it together Naruto! You can do this! Believe it!_', Naruto thought.

"Clone Jutsu!", Naruto shouted.

A slightly muted color version of Naruto appeared. It had the posture of a rag doll and looked completely dead. Streaky couldn't help it and laughed.

"You fail!", Iruka shouted.

Naruto screams, forcing Streaky to cover his ears.

""Can't that kid be quiet for one second?"", Streaky asked.

"Iruka, he's off and his moves weren't bad, but he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja.", Mizuki asked giving Naruto a bit of hope, "We could cut him a break and pass him."

"Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one and look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him.", Iruka said looking at the horrible looking clone.

* * *

_Later outside..._

Naruto was sitting on a swing looking sad. Parents were coming to their children. Streaky sat next to Naruto.

""There's always next year. Maybe if you start practicing, you will get the hang of it!"", Streaky said, ""Are you even listening to me?!""

"There, do you see him?"

"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph! Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-"

"Shhh! We're not aloud to talk about that!"

Mizuki stands next to Naruto and leads him away.

""Where his he going now?"", Streaky asked and followed.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei is tough, but he's not against you.", Mizuki said.

"Then why? Why only me?", Naruto asked.

Streaky caught up and saw the two talking on the balcony.

""What is Mizuki planning?"", Streaky wondered to himself.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, ya know? No parents…no family.", Mizuki said.

""How many orphans are running around this place?! Shouldn't there be an orphanage?!"", Streaky asked.

"But…this time I really wanted to graduate.", Naruto said.

""So he messed up all of those times in the past on purpose?! Man, you are so messed up!"", Streaky said.

"Then I guess I have to tell you.", Mizuki said.

Streaky popped up in curiosity and listened.

"Huh?", Naruto asked.

"It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it.", Mizuki said.

""Something does not seem right. Only if Krypto was here to help confirm it."", Streaky said.

* * *

_Later..._

""Kid this is a really bad idea! You should put it back!"", Streaky said, ""I don't trust Mizuki!""

"Don't trust Mizuki my backside! I'm doing this to pass!", Naruto said kicking Streaky and sat the scroll down to get started.

""You are such a foolish person!"", Streaky said flying out from the tree he was kicked into and back to the ground.

"Let's see. The first one is…Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu... Aaaaah! Not this again! It's my worst Jutsu!", Naruto shouted in frustration.

""They are different you idiot! You can tell by the name!? Did the other have Shadow in it?"", Streaky said.

Naruto took a closer look and realized it.

"I guess your not so bad Streaky. Maybe this one will be easier!", Naruto said and got to work.

* * *

_Sometime past midnight..._

Naruto was so worn out from learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he nearly fell asleep. Streaky stood guard to make sure no one tried to hurt his temporary owner. Soon Iruka showed up. His hands were on his hips and his face was twitching.

"It's all over. He he he he he.", Iruka said.

"Te he he he he.", Naruto laughed.

"Huh?", Iruka asked.

"Caught me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique.", Naruto said.

Naruto kept on laughing.

"Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing Jutsu and your gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes.", Naruto said.

"Huh?! Where'd you get that idea?!", Iruka asked.

""That's what I asked!"", Streaky yelled, ""Oh right... Only Naruto can understand me right now.""

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it!", Naruto said flapping his arms around like an idiot, "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…"

"I see you found our little hide away."

Mizuki appeared and was looking menacingly.

""So i was correct Mizuki is the bad guy!"", Streaky said and climbed out of the tree and charged at Mizuki.

Mizuki tied up Streaky with some rope. No one but Streaky knew there were bits of Kryptonite in it.

""I guess it exists here too but in smaller amounts. At least I'm not completely weak but I'm weak as a normal house cat now!"", Streaky said as he struggled on the ropes.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!", Iruka said.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!"

"Wait a minute! What's going on here!?"

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!"

Naruto and Streaky gasp.

"Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Huh!?"

""Mizuki is toying with his mind! Naruto don't listen to Mizuki! He is playing you like a ball of yarn!"", Streaky said, ""Great, he's too into that mess to even listen to me!""

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?", Naruto asked in full interest.

""Come on! Is this made up!? If so then untie me!"", Streaky yelled.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!"

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!"

""What's with these guys?! Do they love forbidden stuff?! I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to love forbidden fish and to forbid bath time!"", Streaky said thinking of fish and getting rid of bath time for felines.

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you!"

This cut off Streaky's train of thought and made him go into shock. Naruto also went into shock.

"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!", Mizuki said.

"STOP IT!", Iruka shouted.

""Why couldn't he say that he stole the village's last batch of cat food as a baby?!"", Streaky asked.

"They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!", Mizuki said.

"No! No no no no!", Naruto said as Blue Chakra swirled around him.

* * *

**Binas:** You guys already know what happens from here, Naruto gets chased. Iruka disguises as Naruto, Mizuki disguises as Iruka, both reveal themselves. Iruka gets hurt, Naruto threatens Mizuki and uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu on Mizuki and over does the 'beating up Mizuki' part. Iruka finally graduates Naruto as the sun rises.

I'm cutting it off because that's where the only transcript that exists ends. I don't have the patience to write one.

So this will stick as a two shot for until someone makes a transcript for Naruto's English dub. That's the one I use. The English dub is easier for me to understand. Also there are no English dubs with subtitles so that makes it harder on me.

So see ya guys later! Don't think of it as me whining but me trying hard to make something worth it.


End file.
